Born of Darkness
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: Drabble She was created by the Darkness as a weapon. Then HE came. He showed her that there was good in people, not just evil. He left her, twice, with the promise of returning. He never came back the second time. She went to look for him.


It was hard to breath. The sun burned me. In the blurred reality, somebody tripped over me. Warm hands grabbed my shoulders and I could feel the Darkness in them.

I gasped, the air burning my throat.

"Are you alright?" Somebody asked, their familiar voice ringing though my ears. Where id I hear that voice before.

"Let me tell you a story," I croaked. I had to pass this on. I didn't have much time before the Light consumed and killed me. "Once there was a girl named Youko. She was created from the Darkness and kept from Light, and she was born with no heart. She didn't know the warm caress of love, or the care of a parent. She grew up in the Realm of Darkness, and all she knew was the Darkness in people. She was, after all, the weapon the Darkness needed to rid the worlds of Light for once and for all.

"There was a great prophecy. '_From Darkness shall a girl be born, No family to mourn. There shall be one who shows her the light, He shall help her take flight. The Darkness shall lose their greatest weapon, the Wielder of Twilight shall save us all_'.

"The Darkness was sure not to let anything that contained a speck of Light near her. Then _he_ came. His name was Riku," The person who was listening sucked in breath between their teeth, "He was filled with pure Darkness. She felt love for the first time. They spent countless hours talking, about the balance between Light and Darkness.

"Riku had to leave, to help his friends. He promised her he'd come back. So, she waited. She wore a blue dress everyday, because once he commented on how the color suited her nicely. She became one of those doting women she ha read about and hated with a passion. But she didn't care, as long as her beloved came back to her.

"After what seemed like eternity to her, when she was just starting to lose hope, he came back to the Darkness. He had to help his friends, and, in order to o that, he turned back to the Darkness, away from Light.

"She was overjoyed and helped him. Then they found out only one of them could leave. Youko forced him to go. She couldn't watch her love become a weapon, a monster, like she was. She had a pair of rings that where linked together. She gave him one and kept the other for herself. They'll always have each other as long as they had their ring. Before the portal closed, he promised her that he'll come back.

"Once again, she waited. And she waited. She began aging again, which normally happened in short bursts. Then, at the age of twenty, she forced her own way out of the Darkness.

"She began searching worlds. She first landed in Radiant Gardens. They not heard from Riku in years, a while after he went look for a way to rescue her. The Pride Lands never heard of him. Halloween Town was too busy preparing for Halloween to pay an mind to visitors. Each world she came across, she yield no information of Riku. She couldn't be in Darkness anymore, it would to allow her to leave again, but she didn't have any light to let her survive. In one desperate attempt, she went to one last world. She was to weak to move. Her Light, her Riku, wasn't there to keep her alive. He wasn't by her side."

"How do you now this?" My listener demanded.

"She was born from Darkness, every Heartless and Nobody knows her story, though they wish not to spread it. She was the weapon the escaped. She was will fade very soon." With a shaky breath, I continued. "I was born from the Darkness, a weapon. Every creature of the Darkness knows my story, all of them are to afraid to tell it. I have changed greatly during my time in the light, but I have searched for my love until the end. I am Youko."

Light danced across my skin and consumed me. It didn't hurt like I thought it would. I could feel myself rising into the air. I was able to look at my listener and gasped. I'd know those beautiful eyes anywhere. Riku.


End file.
